Stay in Vegas
by floug977
Summary: What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas. Booth and Brennan have solved the case and have a little fun afterwards. When they end up married, Brennan asks for an annulment, but will Booth comply? Rated T but may change throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea came from an episode of Friends. Booth and Brennan solved the case in Vegas, and had a little too much fun after. They end up married, but what happens when Brennan asks for an annulment? Will Booth comply?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Bones or the characters, but this premise and dialogue and thoughts are my own. Rating is M to be on the safe side. Could pass off as T, but just to be safe, it is set as M. I hope you all enjoy and please review!

Chapter 1:

Booth and Brennan had solved another case and while they were filling out some paperwork they had missed their flight.

"Bones!" Booth shouted as he knocked loudly on the door with his luggage by his side.

She came to the door and he watched as her eyes had a hard time adjusting to the light in the hallway.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" she asked as she squinted at him and ran a hand through her hair.

"You have an extra bed," Booth said as he pushed past her and placed his luggage on the floor.

"And that is relevant … why?" Brennan asked as she closed and locked the door and watched him as he flopped himself on the bed.

"Oh, yes. This is really fluffy. Friendly furniture."

"Booth, why are you here?" she asked sleepily as Booth flipped on a lamp beside the bed and she had to blink several times to adjust to the light again.

"Well, I didn't have any money left to spend another night in the room so I figured I would sleep in the casino, but have you ever tried sleeping against a slot machine?" Booth asked, and Brennan had to really focus to keep up with his fast talking.

"Are you drunk?" Brennan asked, squinting at him again.

"Maybe a little. Why?" Booth asked.

"Just go to sleep, we have a flight to catch in the morning," Brennan said as she flipped off the lamp.

"No, I can't sleep! We have to party, Bones! It's our last night in Vegas! We have to hit the town!" Booth said loudly, standing up and grabbing her before she could get back to the bed.

"I could use a drink," Brennan admitted.

"That's the spirit!" Booth shouted and clapped his hands together as she went into the bathroom to change.

She changed into the "Roxie" dress, as Booth had affectionately called it, and they made their way down to the casino. It didn't take long for Brennan to get as drunk as Booth. He watched as she gambled and won a lot of money. He cheered her on and tried to keep the flirting, desperate men away from her.

'She's so hot,' Booth thought to himself as he let his eyes run up and down her body. All of the other times he had checked her out, he was either being incredibly discreet or she was way too oblivious to notice. This time he was anything but discreet and he imagined what it would feel like to touch her. And not to touch her innocently, either. He wanted to run his hands along the insides of her thighs up to her stomach and eventually up to cup her breasts. He had these thoughts many times, but never dreamed of it becoming a reality. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless and then make love to her.

"Lucky seven," Brennan said as she blew into her hand and threw the dice down onto the table. "Yes!" they both screamed as she won yet again. In the spur of the moment, Brennan turned to Booth and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He responded quickly and he was barely able to allow his hand to run down her back before she pulled away and placed her lips on his. She kissed him hard and fast and it wasn't long before her tongue was begging for entrance into his mouth.

Booth let out a groan and before he knew it, Brennan pulled away again, this time she spoke loudly and excitedly.

"Booth! I have an excellent idea! Come on!" She grabbed his arm and she grabbed all of her chips. He didn't know where she was going, but he just followed her.

While they were cashing in her chips, Booth yelled, "Bones, I have NEVER seen you this loaded before!" He grabbed her back to him, and she let out a small scream and he cut her off by plastering his lips to hers. They both began to stumble and lose their balance as Brennan grabbed the money and they headed for the door. They stumbled again, this time their lips broke apart and they began laughing hysterically.

They made it outside and kissed again, but Booth pulled away and asked, "What's your idea?"

Brennan smiled as she turned to look across the street. "We're getting married!"

Booth guffawed as Brennan grabbed him and pulled him into the street and into the chapel.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so when I posted the first chapter, it didn't show up on as a new story on the main page. So please PLEASE make sure that you read chapter 1 before you read this chapter. And sorry this is short; sometimes it's hard to get it going. But I promise I will try to update but I started a new job before school starts and it's full time, so hopefully I can get some writing done.

Chapter 2:

Booth groaned and rolled over in the bed. His head was pounding and he definitely was seeing double as he looked at the clock next to him. It was 7:30. Their flight was at 10 and he would have to wake Bones up soon so they could leave for the airport. The last thing he remembered was knocking on her door so he could sleep in her room, and he was glad that she had allowed him that. He sat up slowly, rubbing his temple and then he heard a contented sigh and looked down to where the sound came from.

There she was. Temperance Brennan was lying next to him and he noticed that she was covered by sheets, but she was indeed naked under them. She rolled over and he shielded his eyes as the sheets didn't move with her.

He quickly did a self assessment of his own body. He lifted the sheet so he could see under and he was naked as well. He pulled the sheet down quickly and grabbed some of his clothes that were lying on the floor and made his way to the bathroom.

He stood in front of the mirror and squinted as his head pounded.

"What the hell happened last night?" he asked himself as he ran a hand over his head, trying his best to remember. It was then that he saw his hand in the mirror. There, on his left hand on his ring finger was a gold band. He looked down at it wide-eyed, not believing it. He was seeing things, it wasn't real.

"This is a dream," he laughed to himself. "I'll just pinch myself and wake up against that slot machine," he said as he closed his eyes and pinched himself. "Damn," he muttered when he opened his eyes and found he was still in the bathroom. "This is not good."

He started the shower and carefully stepped inside. He needed to think, and sometimes he thought best in the shower. 'Should I leave? What if Brennan remembers? No, she was even more hammered than I was last night. Wasn't she?'

He decided that he would finish his shower and quietly slip out of the room and hope that she was still asleep and she wouldn't remember anything from the night before. He was pretty sure they were married and it scared the shit out of him, but for whatever reason he was okay with it. He had thought about that many times. If Brennan was okay with marriage and they weren't work partners, would they have a relationship and be married? He would hope so.

He quietly opened the bathroom door and peered out. Brennan was still asleep, and he walked out and saw his luggage lying on the floor. He grabbed his luggage and any other evidence that he had stayed there and headed for the door. Before turning the handle he turned around to look at her once more.

She looked so peaceful while she slept, and so beautiful. He had always imagined what it would be like to see her naked, and it was better than he ever imagined. She was incredibly beautiful and he watched her sleep for several more minutes before he turned and left.

As he closed the door the events from the night before flooded through his mind.

_They entered the chapel, laughing and stumbling, their arms around each other. The woman behind the desk watched them in interest and asked how she could help them._

"_We want to get married," Brennan answered, slurring her words slightly, and Booth simply nodded his head in agreement._

"_Okay, fill this out and take a number," the woman said as she popped her gum and watched them stumble to some chairs._

_Booth and Brennan filled out the form to the best of their drunken ability and handed it back to the woman._

"_I can't believe we're getting married," Booth said loudly as Brennan took on a sad face. "What's wrong?"_

"_I wish our friends could be here," Brennan said as a few tears came to her eyes._

_  
"They are here," he said and Brennan looked confused. "I mean they are, but they aren't," he stammered and took a deep breath. "They're here in spirit."_

"_Okay," Brennan said, without giving a scientific explanation and cheered up._

_She moved closer to him and they kissed again. They continued until the woman called their names. Before they knew it, they walked out of the chapel yelling and throwing their arms in the air. Brennan threw her flowers at a woman who was sitting outside of the chapel and once they reached the casino they were in each others arms again, trying their best to make out and walk at the same time._

_Once they realized they couldn't do both at the same time, they broke apart and hurried up to her floor. When they reached her door, she reached for her key, but Booth was occupied with kissing spots on her neck and nibbling on her ear._

_She moaned and turned to face him, devouring his lips. She reached her hand to run through his hair and pull him closer to her._

_She got the door open and they both fell through, nearly landing on the floor. They both began laughing again as they began to pull each others clothes off in a frenzy. Booth pushed Brennan back onto the bed and he thrust himself into her roughly. It wasn't normally his style, but he needed her so much at that point that he didn't care._

_He watched her face as she groaned in pleasure as he began to thrust faster in and out of her._

_Before both of them knew it, they were both trying to catch their breath as Booth collapsed on top of Brennan. Booth fell asleep almost instantly._

Booth leaned up against the wall in the hallway and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. He couldn't believe it. Sure, he had had drunken sex before, but never with someone that he really cared about. He just didn't do things like that, and he was pretty sure that she didn't either. He put his head down as he made his way to the casino lobby and sat in a chair to wait for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brennan opened her eyes slowly and groaned as she was met with head-pounding pain and squinted at the light coming through the window. She rolled over and was met with a pillow. She glanced around and noticed that the sheets were strewn all over the bed and the comforter was nowhere to be found. She thought it was odd because she hardly ever even slept under the covers, and if she did, they didn't look like this in the morning. Then she noticed that she was fully unclothed and saw her dress thrown over a chair in the room. She sighed and smacked her head. She must have slept with a man last night, and he obviously wasn't there anymore. The last thing she remembered was going out with Booth, but after that things weren't so clear.

She wrapped the sheet around her body and got out of the bed slowly and peered around the corner into the bathroom to see if he was possibly still there. He wasn't, and she sighed in relief. She didn't want to have to deal with that on top of her hangover. She dropped the sheet and stood in front of the mirror. She looked like hell and was in desperate need of a shower. That was when she saw a gold band on her finger.

"What?" she asked, not able to form coherent thoughts. "No," she said as her hand covered her mouth in shock. 'Marriage is an antiquated ritual, it has no meaning, and monogamy isn't human nature,' she tried telling herself but it wasn't working. 'Obviously the high levels of alcohol in my system clouded my judgment and logical reasoning.'

Now she couldn't do anything about it. She was married, but he was gone. She didn't know where she could find him, she didn't even remember him. She had no idea what he looked like let alone his name.

She reached her hand up to smooth the wrinkles out of her forehead as she jumped into the shower, hoping that maybe some of her memories would come back to her.

After dressing and gathering her luggage she made her way down to the lobby to check out of her room and to meet Booth to head to the airport. She found him sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby and after she checked out she made her way over to him.

"Morning Bones!" he said too cheery for her taste and smiled his 'charm smile' at her.

"Booth, if you don't mind, I would enjoy some quiet right now," Brennan said as she sat next to him. "Is the car here yet?"

"Nope. So where did you end up last night?" Booth asked her.

She took a deep breath and debated whether or not to tell him about what she thought had happened. "I'm not really sure. I don't remember anything. I woke up alone and … indecent."

"Sorry," Booth muttered.

"What about you?"

"Yeah well, I don't remember much either," Booth answered as he brought his left hand up to his run it through his hair.

Brennan grabbed his hand and stared at the band on his finger, her mouth opening slowly.

"You?!" She exploded, standing up not caring who was in the lobby or if anyone was staring at them. "You just … left me?"

"Bones, people are staring," he said sweetly, smiling at the people staring at them.

"I don't care. Something … horrible … happened last night and you didn't even have the decency to stay there with me."

"Listen, I didn't want you to freak out okay?" Booth asked, grabbing a hold of her arms, and she smacked him away.

"You lied to me. Were you even going to tell me?" she demanded loudly, right in his face.

He backed away from her putting his hands up in defense, but he didn't have a straight answer for her. "I don't know."

She looked at him incredulously. He was supposed to be her best friend. He should be able to tell her everything, but he wouldn't tell her this. This was important and something that included both of them.

"Listen, I was just as scared as you were. I didn't know what to do. Can we just…figure this out later?"

"No." Brennan nearly spat at him and crossed her arms. "We need to take care of this as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'm really sorry for leaving you, but I didn't know what to do. Just like you," he said hoping that she could try to begin to forgive him.

"I would probably have done the same thing," she admitted. "So what are we going to do?" she asked as she sat back down.

"Well, I guess that's up to you," Booth said, grabbing her hand as he sat next to her.

"We can't stay married, Booth. We have to have the marriage annulled," Brennan said.

"Okay. I can take care of it as soon as we get home," Booth said as he stroked her hand.

"Really?" she asked him, making sure he was okay with that.

"I promise," he said as they both stood and he took her into his arms. "I will take care of everything."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is longer and there are mentions of sex but nothing really extreme. Thanks to those of you who have read/reviewed/alerted it's awesome and I think I have the problem fixed that it will update when I post. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's about to get very interesting so stay tuned! Please review!

Chapter 3:

Their flight was filled with silence as they both thought about what had just transpired between them. They were legally married, and most importantly…they had consummated their marriage. That was the worst part, but only one of them actually remembered the act.

"Angela is going to know," Brennan broke the hours of silence.

"What?" Booth asked, not following her line of thinking.

"She's going to know that we had sex," Brennan said and Booth's eyes grew wide.

"Whoa, okay. Look, you don't have to say that too loud, okay?"

"Why? I'm sure most of the people on this plane have satisfied biological urges before Booth."

"This is just not something you talk about in public," Booth leaned close and whispered to her as some of the other passengers began to shift uncomfortably in their seats as they overheard the conversation.

"Well, we have to talk about it sometime," Brennan pointed out.

"Fine, just keep your voice down," Booth told her and she leaned closer to him.

"She's going to know that we …" she looked around and leaned even closer, whispered, "had sex."

"How do you know?" Booth asked.

"She says that she can just sense it. She's strangely good at it, she's been right on several occasions," Brennan said and Booth raised both eyebrows at her. "I have biological urges too, Booth."

"Fine. Well, you could always lie to Angela," Booth suggested.

"That's not logical. If she knows what good will lying do? Besides, you know I'm not very good at lying," Brennan said.

"True," he agreed and she gave him another look that told him she was expecting him to agree with her. "What are we going to do?"

"We could just tell them," Brennan suggested.

"Why would we do that?" he asked, his voice taking on a higher active.

"Why hide it? Especially if we're having the marriage annulled?" she asked.

"You don't realize that they wouldn't let us work together anymore?" he asked her.

"They can't break us apart because of one stupid night," she said and Booth dropped his head. She didn't want to be with him. He realized that now, seeing her reactions to what was happening. He wanted nothing more than to spend a life with her, but he realized his chances of that continued to diminish. She thought that they were stupid. What they did was stupid. True, he didn't remember much of the night, but he knew that it was still special to him. Not to mention, he had Cam, but whenever they were together, he always pictured Brennan's face. He wondered what Cam would say, what she would think when she found out. That was a conversation he did not want to have.

"Yeah, really stupid," he said trying to convince her that that night didn't mean anything to him either.

"So, can I tell Angela?" she asked him. "Because once Angela knows, everyone will know."

"As long as I can tell Cam," he said. They had managed to keep their 'relationship' a secret, even though he was pretty sure Angela and Hodgins knew but just didn't say anything to them about it.

"Okay," Brennan agreed, not questioning him.

The remainder of their flight was spent in silence, and Brennan had fallen asleep beside him. He sat there for several minutes just watching her. He loved watching her, but watching her sleep was when he really thought about her and how beautiful she was, and how he wished that for once she wouldn't be so scientific with her views on things like relationships and marriage. He had admitted to himself a long time ago that he loved her, but the only problem was that he could never admit it to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brennan drove to her apartment and found Angela sitting outside of her door, looking a little down in the dumps.

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know. I don't think Hodgins and I are meant to be together. I figured we could go out or something. Get drunk and forget about things for awhile," Angela said as Brennan opened the door to let her inside.

"I don't think so, Ange. I'm really tired, and a little jet lagged. I have some things to think about," Brennan said as she took her luggage into her bedroom and Angela followed her.

"So, how was Vegas? Did you and Booth have a good time?" Angela asked her, smiling.

"We were there to work, Angela," Brennan said, trying to lie but Angela could always tell, and she tried a different approach.

"Did you two share a hotel room?" she asked her and she saw Brennan didn't skip a beat.

"Only last night since he didn't have the money for another night, so I offered that he could stay in my room," she said.

"Mmm…" Angela nodded as Brennan began unpacking her bags and took out the 'Roxy' dress. She took a hanger from her closet and began to hang it up. "Whoa! What is that?" she asked and took it from Brennan and whistled. "Did you wear this?"

"We bought it to go undercover," Brennan explained as she grabbed it back.

"Wow. Booth must have picked this out. I must admit the man has got good taste," Angela said as she took in the dress once more before Brennan put it in the closet. "Did you drive Booth crazy?"

"No."

"Oh please, no one could resist you in that dress, sweetie. That thing is … whew … that is hot," Angela said and Brennan turned away, remembering for the first time the events of the night before.

She closed her eyes as she could feel Booth's hands roaming her body once more, she could feel him ripping her from the dress and how he devoured her in kisses. She also remembered that no one had ever made her feel so special. The way he had taken care of her in that moment. It made her feel good, like she meant something to someone.

"Oh. My. God," Angela said and Brennan turned to face her.

"What?"

"You slept with Booth."

"What? No," Brennan said as she continued to unpack the rest of her things.

"You did, didn't you?" she asked and then squealed. "Okay, I need details, sweetie."

"I didn't sleep with him, Ange," Brennan tried to lie again but her attempt failed miserably.

"Oh you can't lie to me. Come on, tell me what it was like," Angela said as she plopped herself on Brennan's bed and waited for Brennan to comply.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Brennan asked.

"I can't promise, but I will try my best," Angela said, trying to hide the smile that crept onto her face.

Brennan sat next to Angela and hesitated before starting her story.

"Last night Booth came to my door drunk. He needed a place to stay for the night so I let him in. I needed a drink so we both went down to the casino and well…things are kinda hazy after that. I remember waking up and taking a shower and I saw Booth in the lobby. Turns out we got so drunk that we had gone to the chapel across the street and gotten married."

"Oh. My. God."

"Could you stop saying that?" Brennan asked.

"Sweetie, this is what I've been waiting for. I mean, you two are meant for each other. You belong together," she said, placing her hand over Brennan's.

"We slept together, too. Which, I don't remember at all," Brennan said.

"Wow, sounds like a great night," Angela said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"We're getting the marriage annulled. We talked a little on the plane. I think Booth was pretty upset."

"Because he loves you, sweetie. I'm sure he remembers last night," Angela said, smiling again.

"He doesn't. He told me," Brennan said.

"Booth could be lying," Angela pointed out and that made Brennan wonder. How much did Booth really remember? She would have to ask him later. "Can I tell Hodgins?"

"Angela! I thought you weren't going to tell anybody!" Brennan accused.

"I said I would try not to tell anybody, but I didn't promise. You can't expect me to keep something like this from him can you?" Angela asked, and Brennan nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Booth walked into the lab after leaving the airport, not sure what he was about to do. He was going to ask Hodgins, which was in his opinion a very slippery slope. Since Angela was going to know, he figured maybe it would be best if he heard it from him first.

He walked up to Hodgins' desk, seeing that he was busy identifying a bug of some kind.

"Invading the personal area, dude," Hodgins said without looking up at him.

"I … I need your advice," Booth said hesitantly. He never brought up personal matters with Hodgins, so he wasn't surprised when Hodgins lifted his head up slowly, his eyes wide, his mouth turning into a huge grin.

"My advice?" he asked happily, taking his gloves off. "With women?" he asked, hopeful.

"Sort of," Booth said, scrunching his face, knowing that he would have to shoot Hodgins after this conversation. Hodgins just looked at Booth expectantly and waited for him to start.

Booth turned away, already regretting the conversation and took a deep breath.

"I slept with Brennan," Booth admitted.

Hodgins looked at him skeptically and then began laughing. "That's a good one, man. Who put you up to this? Was it Angela? Cuz that's good."

"It's not a joke," Booth said and Hodgins' eyes grew wide, almost scared. "In Vegas."

"Dude…" Hodgins said, now getting excited.

"Don't call me dude. Listen, you can't tell anyone. Angela probably knows already, but…don't tell Zach or Cam."

"No, I promise."

"Last night I got…totally plastered and I went up to her room, and she proceeded to get drunk and … things sort of happened. We ended up married. Long story short, I remember pretty much everything, and Brennan doesn't."

"Wow. How was it?" Hodgins asked after processing all of the new information.

"That I am not discussing with you," Booth said and after reading Hodgins' facial expression, decided that he better. "It was amazing, okay? She's amazing, but I can't tell her that, she thinks it was really stupid."

"Well, she doesn't remember, how would she know if it was stupid?" Hodgins asked.

"Thank you."

"So, what are you going to do about the marriage?" Hodgins asked. Then if finally registered to him that Booth was already in a relationship. With Cam. That wasn't good. "How are you going to tell Cam?"

"That's what I need you for," Booth said.

"Oh, that is one thing I do not want to get involved with, you're on your own man."

"Hodgins, come on," Booth said pleading. "I am going to tell you this, but if you tell anyone, even Angela, I swear to God I will shoot you."

This time Hodgins could tell Booth was deadly serious and simply nodded his head.

"When I'm with Cam, I always see Brennan's face. I picture myself with her. I want to be with her more than anything."

"And the problem is?" Hodgins asked.

"She thought last night was stupid and a big mistake. She doesn't want to be with me. I already know that."

"I think you should tell her how you feel," Hodgins said.

"That would go over well," Booth said sarcastically. "Hey, our marriage is annulled, but I love you and want to be with you forever, will you marry me?"

"That works," Hodgins said and Booth grunted, running a hand through his hair. "More importantly what are you going to tell Cam?"

"I don't know yet. That's what I need your help with. Do I tell her about last night or do I just break up with her?"

"Cam will understand," Hodgins said and Booth looked at him wide-eyed.

"Do you know Cam? She would seriously kill me," Booth said.

"Then break up with her, and don't tell her about Brennan. We can all keep a good secret around here," Hodgins said smiling, sipping his coffee.

"Sure," Booth said and turned and walked away in search of Cam.

"Hey," Cam said as she pulled him into her office and kissed him on the lips. "I missed you. How was the trip?"

"It was…good," Booth answered, stepping away from her.

"What happened?" she asked, worried.

"I did a lot of thinking, and I don't think this is working out, Camille," he said and he saw her face drop, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I should've known this would happen," she said as she wiped away a stray tear and went to sit behind her computer.

"What would happen?" he asked, walking back over to her.

"You and Brennan. Something must have happened in Vegas between the two of you."

"Nothing happened," he said as he brought his hand up to comfort her, but she brushed it away.

"I understand," she said as she turned away from him.

He stood up from his seat on her desk and turned to leave. Before he did so, he turned around and saw her facing away from him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Camille."


End file.
